Dearest Flower
by Cry Woman
Summary: Kita harus mengingat segalanya. Kalau tidak, saat kita dewasa, semua itu akan hilang selamanya. Semua yang kau lihat, kau mungkin sedang melihatnya untuk kali terakhir. A naruto fanfiction. Naruto milik kishimoto saya hanya meminjam karakter.
1. Bagian Satu

Aku sudah mati, tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku sudah menerima keadaan ini, maksudku siapa yang bisa menentang takdir? Aku dan kalian pun sama tak bisa menentang takdir yang telah digariskan, hanya tinggal kalian memilih menjalaninya atau tidak. Dan aku? Aku memilih menerima takdirku. Menjadi mayat dan sekali lagi ini tidaklah buruk.

Akan aku ceritakan sedikit banyak tentang diriku. Sekarang duduklah dan jangan berisik.

Aku adalah seorang pria, pria yang sangat pucat tapi ini rasanya lebih baik daripada mayat di sekelilingku yang aku temui setiap bersimpangan jalan di kota yang sudah mati ini. Mereka lebih pucat dan berantakan dengan pakaian yang sudah compang camping serta lubang di sekitar tubuhnya yang dapat dilihat hanya sekali pandang.

Aku masih dalam tahap awal pembusukan tepatnya kulit kelabu, bau tidak enak, lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku. Aku terlihat lebih baik, mungkin aku baru saja mati entahlah aku sudah lupa tepatnya aku tak bisa mengingat.

Posturku mengerikan. Aku tak bisa berdiri tegak. Berjalan sedikit membungkuk dengan langkah terseok seok. Pernah berpikir orang orang mungkin akan lebih menghormatiku jika aku dapat berjalan tegak.

Aku tak memiliki hubungan. Kenapa aku tak bisa berhubungan dengan orang orang? Oh benar karena aku sudah mati. Aku bahkan hampir melupakan fakta itu bahwa aku hanyalah sebuah mayat hidup.

Aku harusnya tak terlalu memaksakan diri. Shit! Aku hampir saja tersandung. Aku jauh dari kata keren setelah mati.

Berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk aku menatap satu persatu mayat hidup yang berpapasan denganku. Gadis ini sudah mati, orang itu sudah mati, pria di sudut itu pasti mati. Astaga, semuanya mengerikan.

Aku harap aku bisa memperkenalkan diri, tapi aku sudah tak ingat namaku. Ku rasa namaku di mulai dari 'S' hanya itu yang ku ingat. Hampir semua dari kami kaum yang sudah mati tidak punya nama. Kami kehilangan nama seperti kehilangan kunci mobil. Melupakan nama seperti melupakan hari ulang tahun. Aku tak ingat namaku, orang tuaku atau pekerjaanku.

Atau mungkin, sebelum mati aku pasti seorang pengusaha, pegawai bank atau anak magang yang sedang mempelajari seluk beluk pekerjaan, karena sekarang aku mengenakan pakaian yang lumayan bagus. Celana kain hitam, kemeja warna hitam, dasi biru gelap, sepatu pantofel yang sudah berubah warna dari gelap menjadi abu abu usang. Aku ingat sekarang sewaktu aku hidup aku menyukai warna gelap. Dan sekarang warna sama sekali tidak penting bagiku.

Aku memiliki rambut keturunan asia hitam pekat mencuat acak acakan karena sudah lama aku tidak bersisir. Postur tubuhku yang tinggi lebih mirip orang eropa. Entahlah mungkin aku keturunan blasteran asia eropa atau semasa hidup aku terlihat seperti pria tampan yang mapan tapi siapa yang peduli?

Kenyataannya saat ini banyak dari kaum kami yang tinggal di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar sekota yang sudah mati ini. Uchiha mall tulisan itu terbentuk dari beton yang kokoh tepat diatas bangunan yang kami tempati saat ini. Mayat hidup sepertiku juga bisa membaca kalian tahu. Uchiha.. uchiha aku merasa tak asing dengan nama atau marga jenis uchiha? Aku menggeram menatap kipas angin yang sudah usang dan hampir rusak.

Hari hari semacam ini sudah biasa bagiku, aku berkeliaran kadang menabrak orang. Tak bisa minta maaf atau berkata sesuatu. Mulutku sudah membusuk dan sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menggeram dan mengeluarkan deru nafas yang keras ketika mencoba berkomunikasi dengan kawanku 'N' hanya sehuruf itu yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika awal mula kami berkenalan dalam artian bergabung dengan kawanannya yang lain untuk membentuk komunitas.

N sering mengolokku. Dia menunjuk dasiku dan mencoba tertawa suatu geraman yang tertahan jauh di dalam perutnya. Pakaian N sendiri lebih buruk dariku jins sobek sobek dan kaus putih dengan hoodie oranye polos. Warna Kaus dan hoodie itu sekarang sudah tampak sangat mengerikan. Seharusnya dulu dia memilih warna yang lebih gelap.

Aku dan N sering bergurau dan berspekulasi tentang pakaian yang kita kenakan saat ini. Pilihan busana terakhir inilah yang merupakan satu satunya indikasi tentang siapa kita sebelum kita menjadi bukan siapa siapa. Sebagian tidak sejelas pakaianku. Pria di seberang mengenakan celana pendek dan sweter, wanita di sebelahnya mengenakan rok dan blus.

Jangan terlalu serius. Aku hanya menebak secara asal. Sangat sulit memikirkan apa yang mereka kenakan setelah kainnya bahkan tak terlihat utuh dan sebagiannya robek. Hanya pakaianku yang masih terlihat utuh walaupun sudah kusam di bagian warna.

Aku akan mencoba menebak lagi dan kali ini aku jamin lebih jelas untuk kalian. Di mulai dari pria yang berjalan sempoyongan berlawanan arah denganku, pria ini dulu seorang pramusaji. Wanita berkacamata seberang kiriku, dia dulu seorang mahasiswa. Dan juga seorang pria tua yang membawa sapu yang kulewati saat ini, pastinya dulu dia petugas kebersihan. Sekarang mereka semua menjadi mayat.

Sangat sulit bagiku menyatukan penyebab bagaimana kekacauan ini terjadi. Bisa saja karena perang kimia atau virus di udara atau radio aktif wabah monyet. Lupakan kata terakhir aku hanya mengarang.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah saat ini dimana tak ada seorangpun yang ku kenal memiliki ingatan yang spesifik, hanya pengetahuan samar sekelumit jejak dari sebuah dunia yang sudah lama hilang. Kesan kesan kabur akan kehidupan lampau yang bertahan seperti sensasi anggota badan yang sudah di amputasi.

Kami mengenali peradaban seperti bangunan, mobil, dunia secara keseluruhan. Tetapi tidak ada peran pribadi kami di dalamnya. Tidak ada sejarah. Kami hanya disini. Kami melakukan apa yang kami lakukan, waktu berlalu dan tidak ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Tetapi sudah seperti yang ku kakatakan, ini tidak terlalu buruk. Kami mungkin kelihatan tidak berpikir, tetapi sebenarnya sebaliknya.

Kami menggumam dan menggeram, kami mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk, dan kadang beberapa kata terucap. Tidak terlalu beda dengan sebelumnya. Satu hal yang membuatku sedih bahwa kami lupa nama kami. Dari semuanya bagiku inilah yang paling tragis. Aku merindukan namaku sendiri.

Aku menaiki eskalator untuk menuju ke tempat N, aku menaiki eskalator beberapa kali sehari setiap kali benda itu bergerak, ini sudah menjadi ritual. Mall ini terlantar tapi kadang listriknya menyala walaupun lemah. Mungkin mengalir dari generator darurat yang terbenam jauh di bawah tanah. Lampu dan layar berkedip kedip. Mesin terlonjak bergerak. Aku memuja saat saat seperti ini perasaan bahwa segala sesuatunya mulai hidup.

Hari ini aku ingin membicarkan suatu hal dengan N. Rasanya begitu aneh ketika semasa hidup berbicara adalah hal yang mudah tapi aku sangat enggan melakukannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan masa setelah aku mati berbicara adalah hal yang sangat sulit di lakukan tapi aku malah sering berusaha melakukannya menggeram salah satu hal yang ku suka suaraku terdengar seksi ketika mengeluarkan gumaman rendah seperti itu.

Aku berdiri di undakan eskalator dan mendapati N sedang menungguku. Sosoknya terbentuk dari puluhan kilogram otot dan sedikit lemak yang menyampiri kerangka setinggi 180 sentimeter hanya kurang 3 senti dari tinggiku. Berwajah mengerikan dengan 3 goresan di pipi kanan dan kiri, juga rambut pirang jabrik yang mentereng kontras dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan aku membayangkan jika N keturunan orang nigeria.

Memar dan busuk terlihat lebih jelas di sekitar tubuhnya yang terbuka ketika aku mendekati puncak tangga. Mulutnya yang compang camping merembeskan ludah hitam.

Dia menunjuk tak jelas dan menggumamkan kata. "Kota."

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya menggeram berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang jelas agar bisa dimengerti. "Lapar." Hanya satu kata tapi mampu membuat N langsung mengerti.

Meski kami tak bisa berkomunikasi tapi kami punya rasa yang sama dalam makanan.

Kami keluar untuk mencari makan. Kelompok berburu membentuk di sekitarku dan N, selagi kita melangkah terseret seret menuju kota.

Berjalan bergerombol cukup masuk akal, terutama saat semua orang dan nenek moyang mereka selalu mencoba menembak kepalamu.

Damn! Jalan kami lamban. Ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Kota tempat kami melakukan perburuan untungnya tak begitu jauh. Kami tiba sekitar tengah hari keesokan harinya. Dan mulai mencari daging. Rasa lapar yang baru ini sungguh aneh. Aku bahkan dapat merasakannya di semua tempat secara merata dalam tubuhku.

Kurasa negara ini sebagian besar sudah berakhir. Karena kota kota yang sudah kami jelajahi busuk seperti kami. Bangunan dan gedung pencakar langit ambruk. Mobil berkarat menyumbati jalan. Sebagian kaca pecah dan angin yang berhembus menembus gedung gedung tinggi yang kosong merintih seperti binatang yang ditinggalkan untuk mati.

Kami mulai mencium bau kaum hidup saat kami mendekati sebuah gedung farmasi yang hampir bobrok. Kami tidak mencium bau itu dari hidung kami melainkan bau itu menghantam kami lebih ke dalam di dekat otak kami seperti wasabi. Kami berkumpul di depan pintu gedung itu dan mendobrak masuk.

End 'S' pov.

"Lee, kau mau membantu kami atau apa?" Pria bertato 'AI' di kening itu menyindir sambil berlalu melewati pria berambut potongan mangkok yang sedang bermain PUBG di smartphone miliknya.

"Sedikit lagi hampir level lima." Balasnya acuh sambil tetap fokus menatap layar handphonenya posisi Rocklee duduk berjongkok menyandar di bawah meja yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk penelitian obat.

"Kalian dengar itu?" Wanita pirang berkuncir kuda itu mengernyit merasa mendengar sesuatu seperti geraman dari jauh.

"Ya, kita harus pergi." Balas wanita berparas manis dengan surai merah jambu mirip warna bunga kebanggan negeri matahari terbit. Wanita itu memegang pistol berukuran lumayan besar. Terdengar bunyi seperti 'klek' ketika wanita itu mengisi ulang peluru ke dalam pistolnya.

"Kita tak bisa langsung pergi kita punya tugas." Pria bertato huruf kanji cinta di dahi itu mengernyit tidak suka dengan ajakan yang terlontar dari bibir si manis merah muda. "Kau tahu berapa banyak obat yang di butuhkan kota dalam waktu sebulan?" Pria bersurai merah darah itu berjalan mundur. "Kita harus menyelamatkan obatnya untuk bertahan hidup, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan-"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi mirip paman fugaku?" Wanita pink itu menyela ucapan si pria merah dengan berjalan maju mendekatinya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Si pria merah mundur perlahan. Bertolak belakang dengan si wanita pink yang terus maju hingga punggung si pria menubruk meja obat obatan bercat putih.

"Ya, Itu bukan pujian." Si merah muda menyambar tas yang berada di balik punggung pria merah dan mengisinya dengan obat obatan yang di perlukan.

"Hey, here's guys, minumlah prozac." Si wanita bersurai lurus hitam panjang dan berponi manis berusaha menengahi dengan menunjukan obat golongan selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI) yang digunakan untuk mengatasi depresi, gangguan obsesif kompulsif (OCD), gangguan disforik pramenstruasi, bulimia, dan serangan panik. Obat ini bekerja dengan meningkatkan aktivitas zat alami serotonin dalam otak. Dan melemparkannya ke pria merah yang dengan sigap menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Mungkin itu akan menghibur kalian berdua." Si wanita pirang ikut menimpali dan terkikik geli.

Lee yang ikut mendengar di sela main gamenya ikut tersenyum remeh.

"Oh astaga, jangan mulai lagi.. Hinata, ino." Wanita pink itu mulai jengah.

Masih dengan sisa tawa, ino menggeleng gelengkan kepala ringan dan berbalik berniat memilah kembali obat yang akan ia bawa tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan berjengit ketika suara geraman itu semakin nyaring terdengar. "Kubilang aku mendengar sesuatu."

Si wanita pink bersiaga dengan pistol yang sudah di isi peluru penuh olehnya, ancang ancang mengarahkan moncong pistol ke depan pintu ruang obat yang tertutup. "Gaara, ayo pergi." Masih menatap lurus kedepan si wanita pink mencoba memperingati kekasihnya yang malah mendekat ke arah sumber suara geraman dekat pintu.

"Gaara?" Lee yang semula berjongkok otomatis berdiri siaga ikut memperingati gaara yang tak menggubris dan semakin mendekat kearah pintu.

"Kita di perintah, sakura tenanglah." Gaara menoleh kearah teman temannya dan berjalan mundur kearah pintu dengan santai. "Kalian hanya paranoid, paham?"

"GAARA!"

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati serangan dari mayat hidup yang mendobrak pintu secara tiba tiba. Mayat berpakaian kantor itu hampir menendang kepala gaara jika tidak dengan sigap gaara menghalaunya dengan senapan panjang yang di pegangnya.

Mayat itu tersungkur ke lantai, gerombolan kawananya menyebar masuk ruangan mencari mangsa yang bisa di jangkau dan di gigit.

Sakura fokus menembaki kawanan mayat hidup atau istilah kerennya zombie yang mencoba menyerang teman temannya.

"Bidik kepala mereka!" Gaara berteriak memberikan intuisi sembari melompat naik keatas meja berusaha menembaki para zombie yang menyebar mengamuk kelaparan.

Lee berusaha menembaki zombie N yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Pelurunya sering kali meleset dan hanya mengenai bagian bahu serta tangan. Namun nahas lee tidak mengetahui keberadaan zombie wanita di belakang tubuhnya. Zombie wanita itu menendang kasar lee sampai tersungkur dan menggigit lehernya dengan brutal.

Zombie N lanjut bergerak menuju arah ino yang saat ini tidak membawa senjata, zombie N terlihat lebih pintar dalam memilih mangsa yang lemah.

Ino berlari kesetanan menghindari serangan N yang ingin mencabiknya membabi buta karena rasa lapar. Ino terpojok tubuhnya membentur tembok, sudah tidak ada jalan lain. Ino merasakan kematian akan menjemputnya kala geraman N dirasa makin dekat kearahnya.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Peluru yang di tembakkan oleh hinata tepat di dada N memicu detakan yang belum pernah N rasakan sebelumnya, bukan.. bukan pelurunya tapi suara yang meneriakkan nama naruto itu memicu sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang sudah lama mati, suara itu begitu familiar. Tiba tiba tubuh N menjadi lemah dan kaku. N limbung di depan ino dengan pandangan kosong dan memegangi dadanya yang mati rasa.

Zombie S yang baru terbangun dari acara tersungkurnya terdiam memakukan pandangan kearah wanita bersurai pink sebahu, seperti gerakan slow motion wanita itu bergeser untuk bersembunyi dari serangan kawanan zombie. Helaian merah mudanya turut bergoyang halus ketika si wanita bergerak dan bergeser.

Zombie S berdiri hendak mengikuti arah perginya si merah muda. Seketika terhenti kala bahunya di tembak oleh pria merah bertato AI dikening. Mayat itu menoleh secara perlahan ke arah gaara dengan pandangan tajam nan bengis.

Dengan langkah lebar S berlari menyebrangi ruangan dan menyambar kedua kaki gaara yang terbalut sepatu bot ala veteran berdiri di atas meja, menyeretnya turun dengan paksa dan membenturkan kepalanya hingga retak ke lantai. Tak menghiraukan jeritan memilukan dari gaara, S menggigit tangan kiri gaara yang berjam tangan mahal. Menatap jam Rolex Daytona itu sebentar, tanpa aba aba S menindih punggung gaara dengan lututnya yang keras dan mengoyak leher gaara dengan giginya yang tajam.

S menyelipkan jemari kokohnya kedalam retakan di tulang tengkorak pria malang yang sudah menemui ajalnya itu, membuka kepala gaara seperti membelah buah durian. Otak gaara berdenyut panas dan merah muda di dalam. S menggigit dalam, lebar, lapar. S tahu jika ia tak memakannya, jika ia acuhkan otaknya. Pria ini akan bangkit menjadi mayat sepertinya. Tapi berbeda jika ia melakukannya, S akan mendapat kenangannya, pikirannya dan perasaannya.

TBC


	2. Bagian Dua

_Aku Rei Gaara, anak lelaki usia 9 tahun yang tumbuh di pedesaan terpencil. Pada saat malam perayaan musim panas tahunan aku dan ayahku pergi melihat kembang api._

_"Kau suka Gaara?" Ayahku mendongak menatapku dengan senyuman. Posisiku sekarang duduk di gendong di bahu ayah. Aku tersenyum senang sembari menatap letusan kembang api yang berbentuk bunga besar di atas awan yang gelap._

* * *

_Tinjuan dari seorang bocah laki laki seumuranku mengenai hidungku hingga berdarah aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan linglung. Menyeka darah dari hidungku dengan tangan. Selalu begini aku sering dijadikan bahan bulyan oleh teman sekelasku._

* * *

_Aku mengayuh sepedaku di jalanan berdebu dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan, merasakan sengatan matahari musim panas menghangatkan tengkukku. Leherku arkh! Leherku terasa sakit-_

_Sekelebat bayangan zombie menggigit leherku dengan ganas dan brutal._

* * *

_Umurku 17 tahun, aku sedang menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kelas yang membosankan. Setiap hari sekolahnku di jaga ketat oleh para parujirit veteran. Dunia ini sudah tak seperti dulu lagi hari hari kami lalui dengan merasakan ketakutan dan ancaman dari para zombie yang ingin memakan otak kami._

_Aku mendengarkan pelajaran keamanan dalam operasi pengumpulan dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap gadis cantik yang duduk di bangku depan sebelah kanan. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan menangkap basah aku yang sedang memandanginya. Di luar dugaan gadis itu malah tersenyum manis ke arahku._

_Rambut Pink gadis itu panjang dan halus, mata indahnya yang berwarna hijau dedunan menyejukkan menatapku dengan rasa geli yang tersembunyi._

_Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, telapak tanganku berkeringat, perutku terasa seperti di penuhi ribuan kupu kupu._

_Ketika kelas berakhir, aku menyusulnya di aula dan berkata. "Hai."_

_"Hai." Balasnya._

_"Aku baru disini."_

_"Ya, aku tahu."_

_"Namaku Gaara."_

_"Aku Sakura." Dia tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rapi._

_Di berkata-_

* * *

_Suara bibir dengan bibir yang saling bertubrukan dan deru nafas yang memburu hangat membuat gairahku pecah dan naik ke permukaan. Aku mengulum dan membelit lidah manis sakura yang hangat. Darahku berdesir, rasa bibirnya bagai candu yang membuatku menginginkan lebih dan lebih darinya._

_"Gaara." Bisik sakura di telingaku saat aku menurunkan ciumanku ke lehernya yang jenjang. Sakura menjalin jemarinya dalam jemariku dan meremasnya pelan memberikan sensasi yang baru kali ini kurasakan._

_Kutatap penuh sarat akan makna ke dalam mata emeraldnya yang indah sebelum aku kembali menciumnya dalam dalam, membelai bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tanganku yang bebas._

_Melepas sejenak ciumanku walaupun enggan. Ku tatap kembali matanya yang sudah memunculkan sepercik api gairah dalam dirinya._

_"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" Desahku tertahan._

_Dia tersenyum. Dia memejamkan mata dan berkata. "Ya."_

_Ku rengkuh dia kuat kuat. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Bukan hanya di dalam, tapi juga melingkupi seluruh dari dirinya. Aku merasa rongga dadaku merekah terbuka. Merasakan jantungku dan jantungnya bermigrasi saling menyatu. Aku ingin sel dalam tubuhku dan miliknya teranyam padu laksana benang yang hidup._

* * *

_Dan sekarang aku lebih tua, umurku 25 tahun bulan ini. Lebih merasa bijak, dan lebih memperhitungkan dalam mengambil keputusan._

_"Aku merindukan pesawat terbang." Sakura tersenyum memandang langit yang kelabu. "Ibuku sering berkata bentuknya seperti..." sejenak dia terdiam seperti mengingat. "Menggores sketsa di atas sana." Dia tersenyum lebar sembari membentuk pola abstrak di atas awan._

_Senyuman itu sudah bukan milikku lagi. Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah menerima keadaan sekarang maupun yang akan datang. Sekalipun sakura belum dan tidak mau. Karena faktor keadaan dan sosial aku yang dari kalangan biasa tak mampu bersanding dengannya walaupun aku ingin._

_Sakura sudah menjadi salah satu keluarga uchiha sejak di mulainya perang zombie dan manusia, sakura mulai kehilangan kedua orang tuanya sejak dia masih kecil kemudian jendral fugaku yang kesepian menjadikannya anak angkat walaupun sampai sekarang sakura lebih senang memanggilnya paman daripada ayah. Jendral fugaku, jendral yang dulunya adalah seorang pebisnis terkaya seantero jepang yang saat ini sudah menjadi kota mati. Dia mempunyai watak yang sangat keras dan disiplin, namun dia sangat menyayangi putri angkatnya seperti putrinya sendiri._

_Banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa jendral fugaku memiliki 2 orang putra. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum mengetahunya dengan jelas._

_Berhenti. Kau siapa? Biarkan ingatan ingatan itu larut. Kau bukan dirimu kau bukan siapa siapa. Selamat datang kembali._

* * *

Ingatan itu terus berputar memenuhi kepalaku bagaikan kaset film yang rusak. Mengulang kembali pada bagian berciuman panas. Aku bisa melihat sakura memandangku dengan jelas tapi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, nada suaranya terdengar amat khawatir ketika menyebutkan. "Gaara?"

End of 'S' pov

"GAARA!!" Seperti gerakan slow motion dengan background suara tembakan pistol yang nyaring, sakura berteriak berusaha mencari kekasihnya. "Gaara di mana kau!? Jawab aku!"

Di lain sisi.

Hinata memukul dan menendang mundur zombie yang berusaha menyerangnya. Senapan sudah tidak dapat digunakan saat pelurunya sudah habis dan jumlah dari temannya yang masih hidup terus berkurang ditambah perasaan kacau sakit dan sesak menggerogoti hatinya saat ini. Menyaksikan mantan tunangannya yang sudah menjadi mayat hidup dan memakan teman temannya membuat hinata mual dan hancur.

Ketika hinata lengah pria mayat bertubuh gempal itu tak menyiakan peluang, pria mayat itu menerjang dan menindih tubuh hinata yang di buat kewalahan karena tak sanggup menahan bobot dari lemak yang tertimbun di tubuh gempal si mayat.

Ino yang melihat hinata berjuang melawan zombie gempal itu dengan sisa tenaganya. Ino mencoba mengambil senjata lee yang terlempar di bawah kakinya. Pistol itu berlumuran darah, darah lee bercampur dengan darah zombie yang kental dan hitam pekat dengan bau busuk yang menyengat. Dengan gerakan ragu ragu dan ekspresi antara takut dan jijik yang kentara ino mengarahkan moncong pistol kearah kepala zombie yang terus bergerak melawan hinata. 'Aku tak bisa aku...' batinnya ketakutan. Belum pernah sekalipun ino melawan zombie secara langsung seperti ini. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupan mewah dan menjadi seorang putri yang manja tapi itu dulu sebelum zombie menghancurkan seluruh keluarganya.

"Bidik tepat di kepalanya!" Hinata berteriak sembari menendang kepala zombie gempal itu yang masih tetap melawan demi mendapatkan daging segar hinata. "Yakinlah kau bisa ino! Hidupku tergantung padamu!"

Ino membelalakan mata mendengar perkataan hinata yang memberikan kepercayaan penuh akan nyawanya padanya. Ino menelan ludah memfokuskan pandangan, tangannya masih bergetar ketakutan, ia kerahkan segala keberaniannya dan akan menarik pelatuknya-.

**DOR!**

Tembakan itu mengenai kepala zombie tanpa meseleset. Hinata dan ino menoleh kearah sakura yang menembak kepala mayat pria gempal itu dengan sisa peluru terakhir yang ia punya.

"RUN! INO HINATA!" Sakura melemparkan pistolnya yang telah kosong kesegala arah dan berlari bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja.

Hinata pun tak tinggal diam ia bergegas berdiri dan menyingkirkan bangkai itu dari atas tubuhnya, berlari ke arah ino yang masih berdiri mematung sambil memegang pistol.

Hinata menyeret tangan ino yang bergetar dingin berniat membawa ino keluar ruangan tapi nasib berkata lain hinata dan ino di hadang oleh sekelompok zombie yang menatap mereka berdua dengan mata lapar.

Hinata terpaku terduduk lemah ia sudah tidak punya tenaga. Ia tak sanggup kalau harus melawan sekelompok zombie yang jumlahnya belasan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap satu persatu mayat terkutuk itu dengan pandangan berkabut. Setitik air mata menetes ketika ia menunduk menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Hari ini ajal akan segera menjemputnya sekelebat bayangan wajah adiknya hana yang saat ini pasti sedang menantinya sendirian dirumah mengkhawatirkannya dan juga tunangannya sai memenuhi kepalanya.

"Hinata..." ino menggoyangkan bahu hinata pelan menyadarkannya dari kesedihan. Hinata menoleh menatap ino dengan pandangan kosong dan mengikuti arah telunjuk ino yang mengarah kedepan, ke sosok zombi pria berambut pirang jabrik yang dengan brutal dan kasar meninju untuk menghalau zombie yang berniat mendekatinya dan ino. Zombie pirang itu melindunginya.

"Naruto..." hinata berkata pelan sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan terkejut.

Zombie N menoleh menggeram menatap tepat kearah amethyst hinata. Jantung hinata berdetak sakit menatap mata yang dulunya berwarna biru saphire yang cerah sekarang berubah menjadi warna mata zombie kelabu dengan pupil mata yang mengecil pipih.

"Rrr...Rrrrrun." Susah payah zombie N mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk dimengerti manusia. Dengan gerakan patah patah N meminta hinata lari kearah pintu, N akan menghalau para zombie yang mengamuk.

Hinata mengangguk angguk gugup, kini giliran ino yang menarik tangannya membawa hinata lari dengan langkah berat karena sepertinya hinata enggan meninggalkan N mantan tunangannya.

Hinata setia menatap kearah belakang selama pelariannya dengan ino, air matanya meleleh. 'Maafkan aku naruto-kun.'

* * *

Zombie S meraba lantai yang kotor di bawah jemarinya yang masih menyisakan darah gaara yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Dengan pandangan sayup sayup S mendengar tembakan yang memekakkan gendang telinga. Berusaha berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Rasa pusing dan pening datang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

S belum pernah merasakan imaji yang sedalam ini, seolah seluruh kehidupan meliliti kepalanya. Rasa seperti sengatan air mata membakar di matanya. Tapi saluran air matanya sudah tidak lagi berisi cairan. Perasaan itu mengamuk tak terpadamkan seperti api yang membara panas. Inilah kali pertama S merasakan sakit sejak S mati.

S menoleh mendengar suara jeritan tepat di dekatnya. Wanita itu, wanita yang berhasil mencuri atensinya untuk pertama kali, dia disini, wanita itu bernama sakura wanita itu mempunyai nama seindah bunga merah muda yang mekar di sepanjang musim semi. Sakura disini, sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa, mungkin 24, lekukan tubuh yang menonjol dan sikap yang terlihat lebih halus, otot otot kecil namun kencang terlihat pada sosoknya yang feminim. Hanya saja rambutnya tak sepanjang seperti yang S lihat di ingatan dari kekasihnya Gaara.

Sakura meringkuk di salah satu kolong meja. Tak bersenjata, terisak dan menjerit tertahan kala seorang zombie pria bermasker compang camping merayap ke arahnya. Zombie pria bermasker dan berambut silver acak acakan selalu mencari wanita. Ingatan tentang mereka seperti film porno baginya. S masih merasa bingung, tak yakin dimana atau siapa dirinya, tetapi...

**_S pov mode on_**

Aku mendorong zombie bermasker compang camping yang ku ketahuin bernama 'K' dan menggeram memperingati. "Jangan. Milikku."

K menggertakkan gigi seolah dia akan menerkamku tetapi diurungkannya ketika menatap mata tajamku yang sarat akan keinginan untuk membunuh jika mayat busuk itu berani menyentuh milikku. Zombie K pun memilih mundur perlahan dan bergabung dengan zombie yang lain mencari mangsa.

Aku mendekati wanita itu. Dia berdiri was was di depanku. Dagingnya yang lembut menawariku segala hal yang terbiasa ku ambil, naluriku mulai menegaskan diri. Desakan untuk mengoyak dan mencabik menerjang memasuki lengan dan rahangku. Tapi seketika hilang menguap entah kemana tergantikan rasa iba dan ingin melindungi ketika aku mendengar dia menjerit ketakutan. Sesuatu dalam diriku bergerak, seperti seekor ngengat lebah yang berjuang melawan jaring laba laba. Dalam momen keraguan yang singkat itu, masih hangat oleh nektar ingatan dari seorang pemuda, aku menentukan pilihan.

Aku menyuarakan erangan lembut dan berjalan pelan kearah wanita itu, berusaha menjejalkan keramahan ke dalam ekspresiku yang datar. Aku bukanlah siapa siapa. Aku hanya anak lelaki 9 tahun, aku anak lelaki 17 tahun, aku-

Gadis itu melempar pisau ke arahku tepat ke arah dadaku yang di dalamnya terdapat jantung yang sudah lama mati tak berdetak.

Aku mencabut pisau itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku, berusaha mengeluarkan suara halus melalui bibirku, tapi aku tak berdaya. Bagaimana bisa aku tampak tidak mengancam sedangkan darah kekasihnya mengalir menuruni daguku?

Aku terus maju perlahan dan dia terus mundur menghindari tiap langkah kakiku yang menuju kearahnya. Terus mundur ketakutan hingga punggungnya membentur mengenai lemari obat obatan.

"Sa...kura.." ucapku perlahan dan susah payah. Nama itu bergulir di lidahku seperti madu, aku merasa bahagia hanya dengan mengucapkannya.

Mata wanita itu membelalak. Wanita itu terpaku dan merosot dengan tubuh yang bergetar memandangku kaku.

"Sakura." Ucapku lagi dan ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan posisiku dengannya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan. Aku menunjuk gerombolan mayat di belakangku. Aku menggeleng. Dia menatapku, tidak menunjukan tanda apapun, bahwa dia mengerti maksudku. Bahkan saat aku menjangkau untuk menyentuhnya dia tidak bergerak. Beruntungnya dia tidak berusaha menikamku dan memberontak. Aku akan sangat kesulitan jika dia melakukan hal semacam itu.

Aku memasukkan tanganku yang bebas ke dalam luka disalah satu mayat yang sudah mati, kebetulan berada di sebelah kiriku, ku kumpulkan seraup darah hitam tanpa kehidupan. Perlahan lahan dengan gerakan lembut, ku balurkan darah itu ke sisi wajahnya, turun ke lehernya dan pakaiannya. Tersentak pun dia tidak. Mungkin dia masih ketakutan. Ku endus lehernya perlahan untuk mengetes bau ini sudah bekerja atau belum untuk menyamarkan bau aslinya.

"Save." Kataku pelan sambil menatap emeraldnya yang mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

"Ayo pergi."

"Apa?" Di terkejut.

Aku meraih kedua lengannya dan menariknya sampai berdiri. Pada saat itu para zombie sudah selesai melahap mangsa mereka dan berbalik untuk memeriksa ruangan dengan mengendus bau daging manusia dengan penciumannya yang tajam.

Pandangan mereka jatuh padaku. Pada sakura. Aku berjalan ke arah mereka sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan sakura. Aku benar benar menyeretnya sampai dia terhuyung di belakangku.

N mengendus udara dengan waspada, aku tahu, dia membaui apa yang persis ku baui. Dia hanya memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan sepertinya dia tidak akan memberitahukan rahasiaku ini pada para mayat yang tak pernah merasa kenyang.

Setidaknya itu akan membuatku sedikit lega.

Tanpa sepatah katapun kami meninggalkan gedung tinggi itu dan kembali ke dalam tempat tinggal kami di pusat perbelanjaan pertengahan kota yang sudah mati. Aku berjalan tertegun, di penuhi pikiran kaleidoskopis yang aneh. Sakura berpegang lemas pada genggamanku, menatap sisi wajahku dengan mata lebar serta bibir yang bergetar.

**TBC**

Special thanks to my beloved reader @bucin is fun yang selalu kasih suport dan ngikutin cerita yang ancur ini sampai sekarang. ã (* Ë *)ï

Bhay see you in next chapter ã (ã »Ï ã »)ã


End file.
